


Watching the Fall

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: Prompt:Ymir and Mikasa see a change in Eren and Historia's relationship





	Watching the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: August 31, 2014
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://jesterhistoria.tumblr.com/post/96238024960/watching-the-fall

Ymir had witnessed it before Historia had revealed her well-kept lie, when she was still the false-goddess Christa. On that particular day, it had been difficult to locate her unlikely friend, having been searching for her since the break of dawn to little avail. It isn’t until the golden light of the afternoon, does she spot the blond-mass heading towards the stables. She moves to call out to her, mouth open and ready to spout out some Jean related joke, but before she can get the words out Eren dashes across her vision, heading into the stable behind Christa. Curious, Ymir moves to the stable window, lingering to watch the interaction. Christa smiles to greet her companion, the tug of her lips tight and forced. Most others would brighten at the gesture, having idolized the girl as angelic, however Eren winces. It’s a surprise to say the least, Ymir’s curiosity growing as Eren returns the smile despite his convictions. Did Eren see it too? Could he see past Christa’s facade and see Historia lingering beneath? Ymir pondered this possibility as Christa moved to tend to the horses, a serine look replacing the plastic smile. Eren elates with the change, moving to care for the horse beside her as he spoke. Ymir can’t make out the conversation, only muffled voices and half words when she presses her ear to the window. As Christa begins to brush the long mane of the white stallion Eren must make some joke, because she laughs and it’s not the empty and forced giggles Ymir had grown used to. The laughter is soft and full, seemingly filling the stable with warmth as it echoed in the open air. Ymir found herself in awe that Eren had managed to elicit a response from Historia, a task she had yet to accomplish herself. Eren ruffles the soft locks of Christa, mixing and tangling the strands with a smile as Christa playfully knocks away his hand.

"You look much better when you smile like that.“ The words had slipped past Eren’s lips with ease, reverberating loud enough for Ymir to hear in the stillness of encroaching night. Christa’s eyes turn wide for a second, most likely believing for a brief second that she has been caught in her lie. However, she quickly recovers with a turn of her head as she continues her earlier task. They return back to conversation and Ymir suddenly feels out of place, being faced with such a friendly situation. No, friendly seemed wrong. They almost appeared to be affectionately settled by each other’s presence. Ymir gazes at Eren pensively, the emerald eyed boy had accomplished something Ymir could only think of doing. He had the potential of freeing Historia, even if neither of them realized such a thing. Surely, they will soon enough. With a sigh, Ymir swivels on her heel to return to the house, resigning on allowing the two to care for the horses in their bubble of momentary peace. Ymir was certain that when the time came for her to leave, she could do so with more ease knowing Historia would be safe with Eren. 

~

Mikasa isn’t particularly sure what to think of the shift she had become a witness to. Eyes trained on her brother, she can’t help but notice the way he follows Historia around like a lost puppy as she attends to everyday errands. There is a small knot that forms in her stomach when she thinks of Historia, her cheerful friend suddenly turned into a blank-expression princess in a matter of a couple of days. What was she to make of someone, whom was able to maintain a lie for so long? It certainly was a cause for worry that Eren was becoming so close to Historia, when she was still a huge mystery. However, such facts didn’t seem to deter Eren, now seated with Historia in the dining room. They aren’t speaking, only sitting in the same vicinity and enjoying the other’s company in the relative silence of a normal afternoon, Eren attending to some paperwork Levi had handed him as Historia flips through a book Eren had recommended. Mikasa watches them with analytical eyes as Eren places his pen down and takes Historia’s hand into his, playing with the blond’s fingers with wide smile. Historia gazes at him curiously before shifting their hands so their fingers lock into each other’s easily. Eren goes back to his work as he squeezes the connection with a gentle smile, one Mikasa hasn’t seen in a while. The last time she could recall seeing Eren with such a gentle and carefree expression was before the wall collapsed, when they had just been kids. She remembers such days fondly, recalling the peacefulness that had turned to revenge fueled anger as time went on. Eren’s smile of now varies ever so slightly from back then, though. Their childhood days had been filled with carefree and childish smiles and the one’s Eren gives to Historia, while gentle and bright all the same, held a warm affection to them. 

"Do you love her?" Mikasa would question later as the sun readies to replace the moon in the sky, preparing for a nightly patrol.

"What? Love who?" Eren asks, clearly taken back by such a sudden question.

"Historia. You’re always following her around." Mikasa clarifies, placing the equipment she was shifting through on the table. 

"Love? I wouldn’t say that…" Eren appears contemplative, scratching some imaginary itch as he continued his explanation. "Historia has been hiding behind Christa for her entire life. I can’t imagine what that would be like, to not be yourself. I feel like I need to protect this version of her, the true version. No matter what." Eren has a determined look in his eyes as he says so, a passion Mikasa has come to recognize, but also something else that she didn’t. 

"I see…" Mikasa trails off, ending the conversation there as she heads off to patrol the outside of the house. As she takes strides along the loosened earth she contemplates the meaning behind the gentle glint she saw in Eren’s eyes. Was he in love with Historia after all? Bringing her scarf up to cover her mouth, she figures it a slight possibility of love and perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing. Eren, despite all of his passion and vigor, lacked gentleness and compassion. Historia had the means of reigniting that emotion in Eren, even with such a lack of emotion herself. There was still an uncertainty that wavered her, but she might as well continue to watch from afar as this love story played out. Watching your brother fall in love, certainly was troublesome.


End file.
